I'm Not Him
by Sitachaan
Summary: Byun Baekhyun salah satu murid teladan yang ada di SM High School,pribadinya sangat tegas namun juga ramah dan murah senyum disaat yang bersamaan. Dalam sejarah hidupnya sampai saat ini belum pernah ada yang tak menyukainya. Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku lagi disaat dua siswa baru yang tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik hadir di hidupnya
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

 **I'm Not Him**

 **Manin cast :Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

 **Support cast :Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin,Do Kyungsoo,Kim Junmyoon dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre :School Life,Romance,Family**

 **Rate : T/T+**

 **Warning : B x B, Boys love, yaoi, gay .**

 **Enjoy it Guys**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun salah satu murid teladan yang ada di SM High School,pribadinya sangat tegas namun juga ramah dan murah senyum disaat yang bersamaan. Dalam sejarah hidupnya sampai saat ini belum pernah ada yang tak menyukainya. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun. Hidupnya sudah sangat nyaman saat ini.

Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku lagi disaat dua siswa baru yang tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik memasuki hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun dan mulai membuat hidupnya sulit namun penuh dengan warna yang menghiasi hari-harinya. Akankah Byun Baehyun memilih untuk menjalani hidupnya yang dulu atau memilih untuk menerima keduanya.

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat kerjakan tugasmu sialan!"

"Berisik bisa diam tidak sih?!"

"kalian berdua sama berisiknya jadi diam saja!"

.

.

.

"Apa kehadiranku hanya membuat beban bagimu?".

"Tentu saja,berandalan sepertimu memang akan selalu menjadi beban kan?"

"Begitukah?. Maafkan berandalan ini yang selalu merepotkanmu Bee"

.

.

.

" hiks j-jangan ,k k-kumohon jangan sakiti aku"

" heum bagaimana ini kesakitanmu adalah kesenangan bagiku. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan mu tanpa menunggalkan jejak di tubuh mulusmu ini eoh?"

" hiks… hiks j-jangan sa s-sakiti aku"

.

.

.

"aku menyayangimu"

"dasar brengsek!"

"ah aku juga mencintaimu sayang"

"dasar menjijikkan"

"tapi kau begitu tergila-gila padaku, ahh ettokhae?"

 **TBC**

 _A/N_ : Annyeong chingu, aku penghuni baru di ff, ini Cuma prolog tapi kalau ada yang nge review aku akan lanjut deh. Dukung aku ya teman-teman, aku masih harus banyak belajar, dan masih banyak yang harus dibenahi dari cara penulisanku. Jadi mohon di review ya dan mohon berikan saran.

RnR Juseyo….

Annyeong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **I'm Not Him**

 **Manin cast :Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

 **Support cast :Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin,Do Kyungsoo,Kim Junmyoon dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre :School Life,Romance,Family**

 **Rate : T/T+**

 **Warning : B x B, Boys love, yaoi, gay .**

 **P.S : tanda petik dan miring adalah ucapan dalam hati. Tulisan miring adalah flash back. Ok selamat membaca, kencangkan sabuk pengaman dan dianjurkan baca di tempat sepi ..**

 **Enjoy it Guys**

.

.

.

SM High school, salah satu sekolah terbaik yang ada di seoul. Dari namanya saja sudah bisa ditebak bahwa didalamnya hanya diisi oleh Siswa maupun Siswi kaya raya yang akan menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga. Memang sebagian besar murid disitu adalah kalangan atas, tapi tak sedikit pula Siswa atau Siswi dari kalangan tak mampu yang bisa sekolah disitu karena beasiswa.

SM High School bisa dibilang adalah sekolah impian dari semua anak sekolahan yang ada dikorea. di situ jarang terjadi yang namanya pembullyan, maupun kekerasan antar sesama murid,karena keamanannya sangat terjamin. Semua fasilitas yang dibutuhkan saat pembelajaran sudah tersedia didalamnya. Mulai dari gym, kolam renang, lapangan indoor,perpustakaan luas dan lainnya.

Banyak terdapat murid teladan yang menjadi kebanggaan guru disitu, salah satunya yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah Siswa di tahun kedua jurusan IPA, tubuhnya memang terlihat lebih mungil dibandingkan dengan namja seusiannya, jarinya lentik bagaikan yeoja, rambutnya berwarna hitam legam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Matanya sipit tapi selalu dipoles dengan eyeliner. Jadi dari segimana seorang Byun Baekhyun dapat terlihat tampan ataupun manly?.

"Hai Baekhyun cantik, kekelas yuk bareng oppa tampan". Diakhir kalimatnya Kai tak lupa memberi Baekhyun sebuah kedipan mata dan senyuman mematikan yang dijamin akan membuat semua yeoja langsung mimisan ditempat.

"Yak siapa yang kau sebut cantik?!". baekhyun dengan bersungut sungut melepaskan tangan kai yang berada di pundaknya dalam sekali hentak.

"Siapalagi kalau bukan kau sayang?".

"Benarkah?" baekhyun berpose mencebik dengan telunjuk yang mengetuk dagunya berpose berfikir, kepalanya diserongkan kiri dan berkata " Sayang? Ouhhh mau kupanggilkan Uri Kyungie?, baiklah aku akan mencari Kyungsoo dan melaporkan bahwa namjachingunya yang sangat tampan ini berusaha berselingkuh darinya". Baekhyun langsung lari secepat mungkin meninggalkan kai yang masih memproses kalimat Baekhyun.

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

 _Empa-_

"Yak! BAEKHYUN JELEK KEMARI KAU!".

" Dasar hitam akan ku laporkan ke Kyungsoo wleeeek ahahahaha"

"YAK! DASAR BANTET.. BER HENTI!"

"Ahahahaha~"

"CEPAT BERHENTI ATAU AKU AK-"

 _Gubrakk_ /'eoh maafkan backsound gagal ini '

Oh tidak Baekhyun baru saja menabrak Kang Seamsongnim, sampai keduanya terjerempab dan terjatuh dengan posisi yang eumm tak elit?. Asal kalian tahu mencari masalah dengan kang seamsongnim berarti sama saja dengan mati muda dan parahnya lagi taka da seorang pacar yang akan menangisimu- ok maaf curhat ^_^.

Belum sempat Baekhyun sadar dengan kejadian barusan tiba-tiba saja Kang Seamsongnim sudah berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dengan tampang menahan amarah. "Tuan Byun!"

Glup

Jangan Tanya siapa yang sedang menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat itu, karena sudah jelas kalau itu ADALAH BAEKHYUN!.

"Y-ya se s-seoamsongnim?".

' _Sialan,kenapa aku yang kena?! Pokokknya semua ini salah Kai. Awas saja nanti dasar hitam,pesek,jelek hidup pula!'_ Batin Baekhyun sambil komat-kamit tak jelas.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun-ssi, ku kira anda adalah murid teladan yang patut di contoh. Tapi kelakukanmu sungguh hahh". Kang Seamsongnim menghela nafas kasar untuk menahan emosinya itu.

"A-ah ne, jeongmal mianhamnida Seamsongnim". Baekhyun segera berdiri dan membungkuk 90o seperti yang diajarkan Eommanya untuk meminta maaf dengan sepenuh hati, Baekhyun itu adalah anak yang penurut ingat.

"Cepat keruangan saya sekarang juga Tuan Byun". Kang Seamsongnim menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan jengah. Kang Seamsongnim sangat lelah mengurusi murid berandalan yang ada di sekolah ini, yah meskipun tak terlalu banyak, tapi tetap saja itu sangat memusingkan jika kalian ingin tahu.

"T tapi Seam-"

" Taka da tapi-tapian jika kau ingin selamat Tuan byun". Sela Kang Seamsongnim sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baik Seam". Dengan kepala tertunduk Baekhyun mengikuti Kang Seamsongnim, mulutnya tak berhenti mengumpati Kai. Yang sialnya tak salah apa-apa itu. Oh Baekhyun tegarkan hatimu nak karena ini adalah awal dari kesenangan hidupmu _kekekekek~_

.

.

.

Kini Kang seamsongnim berjalan menuju ruangan kesiswaan dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Keduanya sama-sama diam saat menyusuri koridor yang nampak sepi, karena saat ini memang sudah waktunya pembelajaran dimualai. Saat keduanya telah sampai di depan ruang kesiswaan Kang seamsongnim membuka pintu bercat putih itu dengan perlahan.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan Byun". Tegas dan datar,oh sungguh mengapa kang seamsongnim begitu menakutkan.

"N-ne"

Kang seamsongnim duduk dikursinya dan menatap Baekhyun datar. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada dan kakinya disilangkan. "jadi?" Baekhyun menahan nafas saat Kang seamsongnim menjeda ucapan itu. "Bagaimana jika kau menjadi asisten guru kesiswaan selama satu minggu" sontak perkataan tersebut membuat Baekhyun menataap Kang seamsongnim dengan tatapan bingung.

" Maksud seam?"

"Hukumanmu adalah menjadi asistenku selama satu minggu penuh. Bagaimana? Ini adalah hukuman yang cukup adil kurasa" ujar Kang seamsongnim dengan nada kelewat santainya.

"Hah?, maksud seam,saya harus mengurusi berandalan yang sekolah disini begitu?". Baekhyun berucap dengan nada yang sedikit naik. Hukumn macam apa ini,mana ada seorang siswa yang dijadikan sebagai asisten guru kesiswaan. Bilang saja kalau Kang seamsongnim sudah malas mengurusi siswa berandalan yang ulahnya minta ampun. Walaupun SM High School adalah sekolah yang aman tapi tetap saja ada beberapa murid yang sering membully murid lainnya.

"Oh jadi kau lebih memilih membersihkan toilet selama 1 bulan penuh plus membereskan perpustakaan begitu?. Baiklah jika itu maumu aku dengan senang hati aka-?". Belum sempat Kang seamsongnim menyelesaikan ucapannya Baekhyun langsung berdri."BAIK SEAM SAYA SETUJU". Baekhyun tak menyangka akan berteriak dengan keras tepat di depan gurunya ini. Lantas dengan malu malu Baekhyun berucam." Mi-mianhae seam"

Sudut bibir Kang seamsongnimpun tertarik ke atas membuat senyum miring tecetak jelas di wajah kebapak-bapakannya(?). "Baiklah Tuan Byun, anda akan menjadi asisten saya mulai besok pagi. Jadi besok pagi tepat pukul 07:30 KST anda harus sudah ada di ruangan ini-"

"tapi seam-"

"saya tidak menerima protes dalam bentuk apapun Tuan Byun"

"…"

"Baiklah Anda bisa kembali kekelas anda Tuan Byun".

"N-ne seam,kamsamnida" baekhyun berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju pintu warna putih itu,membukanya dengan perlahan.

 _Ceklek_

'Sialan kau kkamjong jelek ,pastikan kau menerima salah satu jurusku setelah ini"

.

.

.

 _Other side_

"Hyung?"

"Hmm"

"Jadi? Kita akan bertemu Bee lagi?"

"hm..mm kurasa begitu"

"mungkinkah dia mengingat kita?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja iya. Baiklah kajja kita harus cepat".

 **TBC**

 **a/n** : SLAMLEKOM…..

pertama panggil aku kiya ato sita ato dedek juga boleh uppss#digamparsiitem. Aku tau ff ini emang bikin rada mual,jadi bagi yang kurang suka monggo silahkan close web juseyoo. Minta saran dong para readers ff nii enaknya di apain,di rendang? Di sate? Di opor? Ato di goreng aja?

Ohh dan siapa aja yang lg kobam gergara bibir si mami di icipin sama tante gemes. Gua sih pas lagi nonton cupliakannya biasa aja suerr dah. Gua mikir buat apa galau kan bibir mamih udah dipolosin sama si pipih. Ehh tp setelah gua pikir-pikir lumayan nyesek juga ya,gua mewek kalo lg keinget adegan entu. Tp guys seberapapun benci elu sama cewek yang lg deket sama bias jangan pernah sekali-kali ngejudge mereka ya guys. Be a smart fansgirl ok..

Last aku harap hari ini hujan + petir sekalian,biar para jomblo 'termasuk aku' kagak galau karena malmingan sendiri wkwkwkwkwkw

RnR juseyooo

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l, yousee,byunbee,yeolloaddedbaek,Hyo luv ChanbBaek.**


End file.
